


President Bullet and his Agent

by hellbells



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, First Time, Inspired by Olympus has Fallen, M/M, President!Brian, Secret Relationship, Secret Service!Dom, presidential au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian O'Conner did not have the luxury of waking up in his own time. He was the President and had become accustomed to that fact.  What he never expected was to be attacked in the White House. They were good, and it was just him and his lead Agent Dominic Toretto to beat back the tide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President Bullet and his Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and was inspired by the slashy vibes I picked up from Olympus has Fallen!
> 
> Obviously don't own so don't make any money from this!

Brian O’Conner woke up to face the day. He didn’t have a usual wake-up call like the rest of us. A big burly guard with his earpiece gently awoke him, “Sir it’s time to get moving you have a 6’ o’clock with England.”

 

Brian groaned, why oh why did he think it was a good idea to run? He remembered why in the beginning it was a giant fuck you to the parties. He had been sick of the partisan bickering and ran a campaign where he fought for the people and the issues. He had been a PR publicist’s worst nightmare in many ways. He was blonde, blue-eyed, pretty, straight talking and openly gay. He should never have won, _but he did_.

 

The other candidates had made the mistake of attacking his looks and sexuality - implying that he was a pretty shock. Brian had countered each and every one of their arguments with cool logic, never rising to the ridiculous statements that were designed to anger him. It was a brilliant strategy and each time they did it - Brian had known that they were losing ground. He had gone from the protest vote to a genuine candidate and won the ticket as the First Independent Candidate. Of course, then he realised that he was Commander-in-Chief, and that had taken a few minutes to sink in.

 

Sadly though he’d made a pledge and that was to faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States so that meant he couldn’t loll about in bed. He had to get up to be the Leader of the Free World – a tough job but he had chosen to do it. He wrapped the silk dressing gown around his body at the side of his bed and moved into his bathroom. It was time to get moving; he dressed efficiently but smartly. He remembered he had three photo-shoots around eleven and put a little extra care into his wardrobe as these images would end up around the globe - cufflinks, American pin onto his tie.

 

He left the bathroom ready to face the boring telephone conversation. He had no concerns, and neither did England but traditions were important. As he made his way to the oval office he grabbed a piece of French toast and listened fondly as he heard the tell-tale of the Secret Services, “Bullet is heading to the office.”

 

He’d earned his codename from the few times the Service had let him race at a track before he’d won the Presidency. They often joked that if he was caught in a car-chase then they should let him drive the bus.

His morning went slowly but he was looking forward to the midday meeting with his Joint Chief’s - he was bouncing around inside as this was hopefully the accumulation of one of his big goals. One of the things he’d hated the most as a beat cop was seeing the results of drugs. It was such a pervasive thing; it destroyed people; homes; lives and marriages.

 

Brian looked to his worried Agents’ faces, “What is it? Spill.”

 

Agent Toretto said one thing only. “Not a word V.”

 

Vince was plainly unhappy about something; it was hard to tell under the stony glares but if there was one thing that Brian had learned was how to read the micro-expressions in the faces of his lead agents.

 

Brian pouted knowing that it was totally unbecoming of a President of the United States but he was more than prepared to play dirty - he was a politician. He increased the pout to puppy glare, and the big bad agent crumbled, “We’re here to serve the President but the drug raids in South America are making us review a lot of our policies.”

Brian nodded and assimilated that little piece of information, “I trust you to do your best.”

 

“Of course sir.”

 

Brian pouted he had broken Toretto most of calling him Sir. He had been crushing on the agent from across his desk since the man had cycled onto his Presidential Protection detail. Still the President knew he had no time for stray thoughts; he was due in the war-briefing room for an update on the situation.

 

If all went well then by this time tonight - the South American cartels would be minus an awful lot of merchandise. He had the DEA agents recon the fields and then ordered the Air Force to neutralise the targets using precision bombing.  “Who gets to sit in with me in the Situation Room?”

 

Dom trusted everyone on the detail but when it came to the President’s protection, “It will be me and wolf sir.”

 

Brian shrugged, “One of these days you’re gonna tell me your last name Vince.”

 

Vince barely cracked a smile, but the President saw it and took it to be a victory. The short walk was over very soon and he bid for everyone to be seated. He took his seat at the head of the table. “So where are we?”

 

Director Bilkins was the first to give a current situational report, “Sir we need to take out Braga. He has teamed up with a local crime-lord in LA to move his product across the State.”

 

He was glad that he might be able to see the streets a little safer, especially in an area he’d patrolled as a rookie. “I see and are there any concerns about the strikes?”

 

Director Nick Tanner answered him succinctly, “Well it will raise the threat matrix which means your detail will increase and you can’t whine ... Sir.”

Brian laughed softly, he loved the way that Tanner could keep him grounded, “I won’t protest as long as they can get through Agent Toretto.”

 

All the chiefs looked over at the big agent and the Marine chief puffed up his chest; Toretto was one of his.  Tanner laughed softly glad that the President was happy with his SAC otherwise the agents lives could be miserable. “Well he is the standard by which all the other agents judge themselves.”

 

Dom didn’t say anything but damn he wanted to puff his chest up - too bad he was in the room with all his bosses. General Penning spoke up, “The strikes will begin at 17:00 hours. They will ...”

 

  * _As a President it was vital that he listen to every mind numbing boring detail._



 

Brian listened as his Press secretary read the paper extracts. “President O’Conner has taken a daring leap at curtailing the drug cartels. They just wished you would find a nice partner.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, it was an old debate. It seemed that many in America wanted to see him in a stable relationship. The only trouble was that he was openly gay and he was worried that whilst they had voted him into office. The public didn’t want to see him in a relationship, but they did love to tell him that he needed to find a love life. Brian wondered when in his day he was meant to find the time to date, and who would accept a date where there are 50 Secret Service agents all around.

 

That was a problem for another day though, as right now, he was back in the Oval office about to address the nation. He needed to reassure them that the strikes were not just an exercise in vanity but that they could do real good.  The Press for once didn’t twist his words, or, embellish them.

 

It was a good to be President Brian decided as he dragged himself to bed. They were perks to President, but there were drawbacks. He functioned on four to five hours sleep, and he was used to even that being disturbed when a crisis developed in Asia. As he got ready for bed he saw the Agent take sentry outside his room, “Hey Leon.”

 

“Evening Sir.”

 

Brian nodded, “Okay so unless the world is ending I need, like five hours of sleep.”

 

“Understood Mr President,” was the only response he got.

 

Thankfully the world and the fates listened as he got five whole hours of sleep.

 

  * _Brian awoke ready to face the new day’s challenges. He’d leapt out of bed with a spring in his step. If only he’d known what was coming he might have gone straight back to bed._



 

He was ecstatic that the bill had gone through; it had been on his agenda since the start of his presidency. He felt that if they were asking the men and women of this country to sacrifice their lives that they should be given the very best equipment.   It was a bill that had been co-sponsored by the Republicans finally letting them find common ground. It was good that the bill had party support as it would mean that whoever took over the job in just over a year’s time would have more trouble scrapping it.

 

It was lunchtime and his Executive Secretary, Sophie Trinh, reminded him that he had thirty minutes until his next meeting. Brian pouted but pressed his Intercom, “Can you call for some Lunch please.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

Brian pouted a little it was one of the downsides to the Presidency - he was no longer Brian. He was the Commander-in-Chief and everyone called him Mr President and Sir all the time. Whilst he could appreciate that it was a sign of respect - every now and again he would like it if someone would just call him Brian. It was a sad but true fact; even Rome would more often or not call him Mr President, and he was the Vice-President.

 

He was happy as pie today and he was determined to enjoy it whilst it lasted. Too bad that he had a meeting with the Treasury Secretary Stasiak and with Transport and DEA heads as well later on in the afternoon. It was a sad fact of life but you never stayed happy in Politics for long. He had finished the scrumptious meal provided by the Head Chef, but he wanted something a little extra, and had a very small opportunity. He turned to his SAC agent Toretto and asked with a mischievous smile, “So is it okay to go for a walk in the rose garden?”

 

Dom ignored the sarcasm as whilst Brian had learnt to accept the protection - he still chafed under it on occasions. “Perimeter checks for the Rose Garden.”

 

Once his earpiece check in confirmed that there were no security threats, “We are free to move Sir.”

  
Brian all but sprinted into the Rose Garden, even though it was barely any distance between there and the Oval Office. He slipped into his pocket for his emergency cigarette supply. He savoured the nicotine rush as it entered his body. However he could not savour it for very long as the cigarette was ripped from his hand. It might not be very Presidential but he was pouting again; all he wanted to do was sneak a quick one away from the prying eyes of the Press Corp. While the big tobacco companies might donate all the money in the world to a cause of his choice if he was caught with a cigarette; the health nuts would crucify him. He huffed, “You’re meant to stop me from getting killed not be a mother hen.”

 

He knew he sounded petulant but goddamn it he was leader of the free world and his SAC wouldn’t let him bum a cigarette. “Exactly Sir. And a Cigarette will shorten your life.”

 

“Don’t be mean! I have to deal with Stasiak this afternoon. I deserve one.” Brian wheedled.

 

Dom smirked for a minute, but only because they were alone. “Well maybe you do, but I can’t have one and I still have to stand there.”

 

Brian snorted, “Standing as my shadow you probably know more about the job then he does.”

 

Dom didn’t say anything, the Secret Service agents were silent bodyguards - they should be seen and not heard. He knew that most of the cabinet thought of them as pretty dumb bodyguards. They let that stereotype facade continue as it was always good to be underestimated. It was one of the reasons that the Agents all liked this President - he treated them with respect. “Well Sir it helps that I’ve scheduled my time up in Castle for now.”

 

Brian was outright pouting - life really was not fair. He would have to listen to boring meetings and he wouldn’t have anyone pretty to look at.

 

  * _Putting on a politician's smile he welcomed the Treasury Secretary, “Welcome Secretary Stasiak ...”   It was going to be a long meeting._



 

It was in fact longer, but the meetings were finally over and it gave Brian the chance to catch up on his reading material for tomorrow’s meetings.  However he couldn’t help but look up in surprise as several additional agents invaded his office - with arms drawn.  “Sir you need to get in the middle we are going to the bunker.”

 

As President there were procedures in place and drills completed but this was not a drill - Brian knew that. He could hear the gunfire in the hallways; it was funny what happens in times of extreme stress. Brian hadn't thought whilst he was in office that he would ever have to defend himself. In fact his agents, Dom in particular had drummed it into him that it was their responsibility to protect him. Brian agreed to that idea in principle but if someone was going to shoot at him then odds are he was gonna want to shoot back.

He watched in disbelief as a well organised group entered the Oval Office and shot his guard. It was clear to him even in the carnage of the first few moments that the attackers were careful not to hurt him. It told him that they wanted him as a hostage and he was gonna do his damndest to make sure that that never became a reality. The rule was don’t negotiate with terrorists, but Americans get funny and strangely protective of people like the President.

 

He knew that if he didn't shoot back then he would surely die and that would be a slap in the face of every agent who died. Old memories and reflexes kicked in from his cop days. He dropped, scooped up the weapon and came up firing. These sons of bitches would not get away with this - he would make sure of it.  He really wished that Dom was here with him at the moment but he was doing a training session for the new members of his Presidential detail.

 

It didn’t matter; he was President and he remembered the plan - in the event of an attack on the White House, he should head to the Presidential bunker. It would see him safe as it was designed to withstand a nuclear attack. It should take four minutes but that number was devised assuming he was being hustled there by his security detail. At the moment his security detail was none - they were lying broken on the floor having given their life so that he could live. This was one aspect of the job that he didn’t like - no one’s life was more expendable than another’s but that was what they did. He had to put it to the back of his mind that his security detail had been cut to ribbons. He looked around at all the weapons strewn across the floor, and picked up his favourite weapons.

 

First of all he took the holster off poor Leon. He needed it more right now; he scavenged two Glocks and shouldered a semi-automatic mi6 from one of his attackers. This was no time for sentimentalism someone had attacked him, and by extension attacked America.

He hit his personal elevator and fired two shots at two new attackers. They were not wild shots but rather two clinical head shots that would make his S.W.A.T instructor proud.

 

The bastards had ruined his suit, which was covered in grime and blood.

The elevator stopped and he braced himself for any new foes, and the doors opened he took a deep breath and cocked the semi-automatic. He wasn’t going for finesse more of a wide dispersal pattern that would cut anyone down in his path.  He heard a scream in the corridor and a, “Die bastard!”

 

He laughed in surprise as he recognised that voice, it was the voice of Mia Toretto, Dom’s little sister and incidentally the Head Chef at the White House. He adored the way she had the Marines walking on eggshells around her. He came around the edge carefully pointing his weapon at anyone who may remain in the corridor. She was stuck against the wall clearly slipping into shock. The body had slumped over, a knife buried deep in his carotid artery.

 

She stood up in surprise, “Mr President.”

 

Brian wanted to be amazed, one minute she is in shock over what was probably her first kill, and seeing him coming around the corner looking like he was ready for battle was enough to bring her back to reality. He supposed he should be thankful for small mercies. “Miss Toretto.”

 

“We need to get you to safety Sir.”

Brian smiled looking a little weary but glad that he was finally in the right place, “It just so happens I know a place, follow me.”

Mia did as she was told, as she was being ordered by her Commander in Chief. She watched as he walked with a surety that she envied. It was clear that he could fight and protect, and that made her respect him even more. She froze, “Sir I can’t go into the bunker. It’s not protocol.”

 

The President frowned, “That’s okay. I just made it an order, and you won’t refuse an order from your Commander-in-Chief would you?”

 

Mia smiled a little shakily, “No sir.”

 

Brian grinned and Mia remembered why it was such a crying shame that the President preferred men, he slapped his hand to a pad, and a massive steel panel moved out of the wall. It revealed a massive electronic super hub. She was surprised to see a skinny agent in the hot seat. It might be the stress of the situation but she found it real funny the way the agent stood up like he was on fire. The President smiled, “Relax Jesse, give me a sit-rep Agent.”

 

Mia smiled in relief realising that their old friend was safe. She didn’t know about her brother, and that was stressing her the most. Jesse gave a very rapid report that she struggled to catch all the words to it.

 

Mia must have looked confused as the President summarised. “It looks like Reyes decided to make a statement by attacking the White House and the force is being led by a patsy. Oh and your brother is alive and well Mia, and shooting his way to us right now.”

 

Jesse finished, looking for all the world like he had consumed too much caffeine, “His exact words were keep Bullet and Mi’ right there. I’ll make my way to you.”

 

Mia snorted she loved her brother but knew he did not use those words. It seemed the President knew him too, “Jesse don’t edit for my sake.”

 

Jesse grinned sheepishly, “He said to keep you safe in here until he could get here, and he intended to rip the heads off anyone who got in his way.”

 

Brian loved his lead agent and knew that that was still edited and needed a good laugh right now, “And?”

 

Jesse sighed and just hoped his friend didn’t get into trouble. “He is gonna destroy anyone that gets between him and what’s his.”

 

Brian choked out a laugh, imagining a worked up riled Dom vowing just that. It was so not the time, but was it wrong of him that he found that very hot? He had to be a big boy commander right now and follow protocols. “Yeah I can see him saying just that ... Well let’s be kind to his blood pressure. Right now what we need is to connect me to the Pentagon so I can dictate my orders to the outside world.”

 

Jesse let a sigh of relief as the President seemed to take Dom’s possessive statement at face value. Mia though was watching the President with shrewd eyes; she knew that there was something more there. Just maybe her brother’s crush was returned and wouldn’t that be a turn up for the books?

 

Jesse was over his freak out, and back into tech specialist mode, “Sir the link up is live in five, four, three, two and one.”

 

Brian thought about dropping the gun he’d acquired, but old instincts died hard and he didn’t quite like the idea of being without protection. He didn’t snigger seeing Rome’s frowning face, “What’s with the terminator look Mr President?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, you just had to love Rome - he always managed to tack on the respectful Mr President having said something ridiculous. “Well you know the party guests just won’t leave!”

 

Tanner snorted, and he just hoped that they could get Eagle the hell out of there. Right now the only friendlies to the President were those in the bunker and Dom Toretto who was making his way to the President. “Sir Agent Toretto is the only one who is friendly left in the House.”

 

Brian looked sad momentarily, “I know the invaders wanted me and weren’t afraid to cut my detail to ribbons. Luckily they were weary of doing the same to me. Too bad I didn’t have the same problem.”

 

All the armed service personnel shared a toothy grin. It was nice that the President understood that peace was not always possible. Brian got the situation back under control, “So what is going on?”

 

Rome took point knowing that his friend could use a friendly face, “The Intel says this is Reyes and Braga joining forces in retaliation for you destroying their product.”

 

Brian was piecing the information together like he’d been trained to do in the Academy. “So who is the patsy?  There is no way either of them would be able to get into the country themselves.”

 

“It’s a Tran from LA.”

 

Brian groaned because really you should not have a two bit career criminal come and attack you in the fucking White House because you put his Daddy away back in the day.  “Johnny Tran Jr has a grudge from back in the day when I was a cop.”

 

The Marine general spoke up, “Sir at the moment we can’t send people in as they have subverted the defences.”

 

Brian nodded having already deduced as much, he had no doubt that Special Forces were swarming this area and would sweep the building the minute the all clear was given. They were the ones that took kidnapping their Commander-in-Chief personally. There was a knock at the door, and Brian checked the video feed to see who it was. He grinned, Dom may have only been one man, but right now he felt like an army. “Toretto is here.”

 

Tanner the Secret Service Director was glad that Dominic had made it. He knew beyond all doubt that Dom would do his level best to see the President safe. Sadly though, and it went against every instinct he had the two most capable people of seeing the White House secured and escaping were the President and Toretto.

 

Tanner sighing, “Sir the best way for you to be free is to fight your way out.”

 

Brian rolled his shoulder blades to stop them getting tense, “I hear you.”

 

Before any of them could get any further Jesse called out, “Sir they are after encrypted files.”

 

Brian tensed, “From where.”

 

“Oval Office.”

 

Brian and Dom shared a look - they would have to return to his office.  The files encrypted on his laptop were beyond top secret and could topple several countries with ease. It was not a situation that they could allow to come to fruition. Taking a deep breath, Brian made a list of his priorities, “Okay so we need to secure my laptop and then fight free.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

Brian looked to his SAC agent wondering if he would argue, but he didn’t. “Let’s go. You two stay here until you can escape safely. When the coast is clear get to the perimeter!.”

 

The clamour of Mr President, made him feel like the bunker was full of people not three people. His smile softened momentarily, “We need to think objectively and not worry about others.”

 

Dom looked into his sister's eyes and saw determination, fear and hope all wrapped up in an exhausted package. “The President is right Mi’ I need you safe.”

 

Brian knew the need to be useful especially when the person you cared about was in trouble, or putting themselves in danger.  “Listen. We need to motor, you need to be watching the screens and calling out the patterns and hostiles.”

 

Mia and Jesse looked determined and were happy that they no longer felt useless. If you added that to the fact that they could help keep Dom and the President alive then it was even better. They could say nothing as the two geared up and headed for the Oval Office.

 

Once the feed was cut temporarily; the people in the Pentagon were incredibly frustrated right now as their President went out to fight and as a result they were nervous that they wouldn’t have a direct link to their Commander. However it was for the best as the Pentagon was pretending to negotiate with the terrorists who were trying to negotiate from a position of strength that they knew was wholly false.

 

Brian was focussing on the laptop; he was dealing with this problem by focussing on one problem at a time. It was the best to make it through whole and hearty. “What do we do if we run into Tran?”

 

Dom smiled, but it was grim, “I’m all for shoot first and ask forgiveness later.”

 

Brian grinned, “Words to live by; let’s destroy a laptop.”

 

Dom wanted to wince as he objected to having to do this; it was an affront to all of them - that terrorists had the gall to attack the White House. “After you.”

 

He watched as the President fell into step and he couldn’t help but be impressed and more than a little turned on, which was ridiculous but it just goes to show - his boner didn’t have a brain. He thought of Stasiak in lace panties as a way to cut his erection off before it became an issue.

 

Brian wasn’t trying to be sexy - honestly. He was just falling back on the SWAT training he’d done when he was a cop, and all he really wanted to do was make sure that they all got out of this alive, and then ... then he was going to tell his Agent that he had the biggest epic crush on him. He figured that he was the President of the United States and whilst he might not be able to act upon it just yet Dom had the right to know.

 

They managed to make it back to his office without having to engage with anyone but they knew that their luck there would not hold.  He pulled his laptop out of his drawer, and he really hoped Jefferson’s drawer stayed in one piece - it was a good desk.   He pressed a few keys, and if nothing else then he knew the terrorists would not got any damaging secrets.

 

Dom was doing his job standing guard making sure he was okay, but in the situation it did not matter that he was the President he would refer to the higher authority. “So how do we get the White House back?”

 

Dom grinned at the question, and was glad for the implicit trust the President was showing in him. “I’ve always favoured kill all the bad guys.”

  * _It wasn’t very Presidential but it was definitely a plan that Brian could get behind._



 

In theory it was a great plan but there were two of them and who knows how many of the opposing force. It sucked and this wasn’t a game; if they died there was no redo - they had one go only. It raised the stakes and made them tread carefully.  The groups were getting smarter; they seemed to realise that the usual sweeping pairs were getting picked off so they were now hunting in formations.

 

Dom grunted, “The fuckers have special ops training.”

 

Brian snorted, “Well they wouldn’t want to make it too easy now would they.”

 

Dom was running plans through his head. “If we head to the Lincoln Bedroom there is the panic room and the weapons locker.”

 

Brian liked the idea of a plan, and he also liked his favourite bit of the history. “We can also hide in the walls.”

 

Dom nodded, “That is how you can exit the panic room without being seen.”

 

This was good. This was something that they could work with, a tangible plan.  The only question that remained was whether they would reach the second floor in one piece.  “Well let’s go.”  
  
Dom smiled seeing the resolve harden in the President’s face, “Yes Mr President.”

And just like before the pair were carefully walking through the damaged hallways. Brian was going to order the most thorough overhaul of the security operations as there was a serious flaw if so many managed to make their way through security with enough weapons to cause merry hell in the White House.  Every creak was met with twin barrels of high calibre weapons. They had come across two more terrorists and had killed them quickly and efficiently and luckily they had the time to dispose of them silently. They were intending for the guns to be last resort weapons. Guns were deadly and efficient but they were also noisy and this situation required stealth too.

 

They had been lucky making it to the second floor without too much interference. It was only when they got to the floor did they realise that their luck had run out. They could hear loud movement coming at them from all sides. They didn’t need to be geniuses to know that this was going to be tight. They were looking at each other and visibly steeled each other so that they were ready to fight.

 

They moved quickly but not quick enough to attract some attention.  As they dashed to their possible haven they were met with a hail of gunfire. Brian ducked low and just hoped that his luck held as they fell through the door to the bedroom.

  
  
  


  * _Brian was getting really tired of bullets and explosions. He would never complain about another day behind his desk again; nor having Dom guard his ass._



 

They slammed into the Lincoln bedroom at full pelt. They were good but they were no match for a whole shield of bullets - there was just too great a risk of being killed by the stray bullets. Dom landed on the floor and subconsciously tried to shield the President by landing under him. It was beautiful really. It wasn’t like his dick understood that they were in a life and death situation. However when Dom looked at his boss; Dom could see amusement and arousal reflected back at him, which was good. It was never good for an Ex-Seal to want to curl up and die out of embarrassment.

 

Brian just grinned and rolled under the bed. Now in the movies the kid always hides under the bed right before the villain snatches them away. It is a tried and tested tactic except for when you are the President of the United States. In such cases you have a panic room built for five. Brian rolled into it and practically pulled Dom on top of him.

 

Dom groaned as once again in a matter of minutes their cocks had brushed each other’s even if it was only casual. The only small saving glory is that on the second go - he wasn’t the only one half-hard. “It’s not nice to tease Mr President.”

 

Brian laughed and it was tired, exhausted but his humour still shone through, “When you are pressed up against me I feel you’ve earned the right to call me Brian.”

 

Dom bit back a groan, now was so not the time to be reminding him of those facts. Showing good humour, “It is not nice to tease a man Sir.”

 

“Hey now. Who is teasing?”

 

Dom looked at his President to see whether he was joking, but the most amazing thing happened. When he looked he noticed that actually there was no pretence - the person in front of him was just the man. The man was sexier than the title.

 

A little bit breathless, “We really doing this?”

 

Brian knew that it was a bad idea, but they were in a reinforced steel panic room. There was two of them, and way too many freaks out there between them and safety.  They would have to play this smart if they were to survive, and the first thing they would need is to wait for the terrorists to move into the next level. He could taste the combined arousal in the air and he figured that they should do something about it before they got back to fighting for their lives. After all, couldn’t they afford the distraction? Could they?

 

Dom knew where they were heading but he needed Brian to start this for obvious reasons. Thank god he did. He wasn’t shy instead the President surged up to kiss Dom, boldly kissing him before biting his bottom lip.

 

Brian had wondered what made him regret being in office and so far the man in front of him was the only thing. Until today Brian had been content to admire his agent from afar. Only now this clusterfrak of a day had seen them seize an opportunity - and he was addicted. His tongue was searching and tasting the caverns of Dom’s mouth.

 

Dom moaned as he let Brian invade his mouth. He groaned as their tongues clashed, and when they touched he came alight. He was not going to be passive even if this was the President of the United States. He was on top and he put his weight on top, pressing the President into the steel floor. It wasn’t romantic, but it was pure lust. His hands were roaming and Brian was arching up into his touch.

 

Brian knew he was touch starved, that was the downside to being in Office. He whined a little as Dom’s hands roamed over his stomach. He wanted them to move further and he thrust his chest forward hoping that he would take a hint.

 

Dom was in awe at the responsiveness and he could take a hint. His fingers stroked one nipple before tweaking the other. “I want to fuck you.”

 

Brian whined high in his throat as his nipples were played with and images flooded his mind. In a less dangerous situation he would be more than happy to let Dom take control and fuck him into the mattress. Hell, it might even be good stress relief. Right now though, he just needed to come. He decided to take things into his own hands he thrust up, groaning in satisfaction as their clothed cocks found delicious friction.

 

Dom was lost to the feelings, once they ground together they weren’t stopping. He kept thrusting back and forth building up the perfect rhythm. The clothes were dulling the sensations slightly so they thrust harder. “So good.”

 

Brian kind of hated that the terrorists were interfering with his plans but if there was one thing that he had learned was to chase and seize happiness wherever he may find it.  He knew he was almost there. Just one more thrust and that was it. He was coming in his pants. He might have been embarrassed if Dom hadn’t done exactly the same.

 

Dom pulled away and there was so many things he wanted to say, but who could he say them to?  It was not like he wanted to yell from the rooftops that he and the President had rubbed off against each other. His brain was a little fried and he looked a little mournful at the bed they were viewing on the surveillance camera in the Lincoln Room.

 

Brian was slipping the weapons all around his body again, and leaned forward to give him a filthy kiss, “Don’t worry next time I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”  
  
Dom snorts, “You can’t say shit like that to me Sir. I need to focus.”

 

Brian shrugged, “Incentives are important.”

 

Dom rolled his eyes, it was not like he wasn’t going to kill the terrorists extra hard for his shit day. “Well now that that is cleared up can we kill some bad guys?”

 

Brian laughed as he released the door latch and came up weapon pointing. “You are fucking unreal ... quoting John McClane right now.”

 

Dom smirked and then all emotions disappeared - time to be a Seal.

 

  * _The only easy day was yesterday_



 

Brian was finding it ironic that for all the protections that his office was supposed to afford him that in the end it was going to come down to him; Dom and some big mother-fucking guns. It was simplistic at best - but sometimes the best plans were the simplest ones.  He wanted so badly to be in the Pentagon room where his war council was sitting around trying to plot his freedom.

 

He needed two things; one for Mia and Jesse to get free and for that to happen they needed the remaining terrorists focussed on them. Oh and he was in a vindictive mood so he needed to hope that Johnny Tran was still the arrogant asshole he knew when he was a cop. He wanted the names of Tran’s backers as when he was finally free of this mess he was going to bring their world down around them. This was going to end one way or another way and Brian was going to do his level best to make sure that it was the other side who was weeping.  

 

They’d set up their little incursion command in the White House basement. Brian supposed it was telling that whilst Johnny had sent all of his underlings up to hunt for him. He’d stayed safe and fortified.

 

Dom looked at him and said, ‘how do you want to play it without getting killed?’  Impressively he managed to say all of this without ever having uttered a word.  Brian smirked and whispered the words, “Ego.”

 

There were many ways that they could play this and Brian knew just how to do it. Ironically he was falling on to old habits trained into him at the academy. He was earmarked for undercover operations before he’d decided to head into politics. Dom watched as the President transformed from a fighter - to if you didn’t know better a harried as scared politician who wouldn’t know how to fight. Dom would have protested a hell of a lot more but he noticed that the President was careful to take every precaution that he could, least of all the bullet-proof vest.

 

Brian saw the look of surprise and for a minute the roll slipped, and a wicked smirk was in its place. It made Dom want to do wicked things to him. He’d always been turned on by sneaky sexiness. He whispered, “Go I’ve got you covered. If in doubt … feel free to shoot as many of the bastards if I don’t get there first.”

 

Brian could see that this was really bothering his agent, and not just because they actually liked each other. Well it was probably a bit more than like each other, but those types of revelations could be saved until they were not fighting for their lives. “You know it has to be me; he’ll shoot you in the head.”

  
Dom agreed with his assessment but that didn’t mean that he had to like it; or agree that it was the best. He was letting his principal agent put himself in harm’s way. It is true that he may have the training to survive but he was the President of the United States and he was not meant to be put into dangers - he was simply too important.  

 

Brian stumbled down the stairs and even fell down the last step just to add to the image. He landed on the floor and looked up, it was all calculated to make it so that Johnny Tran could feel like he had the power. Brian was going to have his work cut out to not let his natural disdain show.  

 

Tran looked like all his Christmases had come at once, “Mr President. How good of you to come to me.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Brian winced mentally; he was trying to come off as weary and there was a little too much fire in that question.

 

Tran smirked, “You cost me money and power, and someone was kind enough to pay me for revenge.”

 

Brian sighed wearily, “You’ve destroyed the White House for petty revenge.”

 

Tran shook his head, “Nope I destroyed the White House to get to you because you upset Reyes.”

 

“Drugs are destroying this country. What did he expect me to do?” Brian asked exasperated.

 

Tran shrugged, “Who knows but you’re coming with me.”

 

Brian was glad that Dom was hidden or he was pretty sure that he would hear the growl. Dom had full permission to shoot the bastard in the head, but not before he got the confession he needed to end Reyes once and for all. He was thrown at a chair and tensed up so that the rope binding his hands would have some give in it. This idiot is really needed to get a clue about how things worked in this world.  Nothing was fair and eventually the bad guys paid for their crimes - that was what Brian hoped he could pull off today so that he could restore order to the United States and bring about a sigh of relief around the world with Reyes out of the picture.

 

Brian asked knowing that the recording was going straight to the Pentagon. He hoped he didn’t give the Joint Chiefs a heart attack.  “So what is your big plan?”

 

Tran sneered, “I’m to contact Reyes and collect payment.”

 

The three goons who were still standing stood taller at that, as they were already planning how to spend the money. The funniest part was that Tran had used his good mercs in the sweeps and left his close allies by him. Oh and that he couldn’t see that he was being set up. It was too funny and the more he thought about it the more he laughed.

 

Tran sneered, “And what is so funny. You are the President and you’re tied to a chair in the basement.”

 

Brian smirked, “You’re too stupid to realise that you are already dead.”

 

Tran frowned and so did his goons. Brian sighed remembering that he was trying to play at pathetic. “And you’re at my mercy.”

 

Brian had to stop his eye roll. He was many things but at this idiots mercy, no. In fact, no, hell no. He just needed the conversation to continue a little longer.  “True but what happens now? Are you going to negotiate with the Pentagon? How do you get your payment? You are surrounded. You’ll be branded a traitor of the United States so you won’t get too far.”

Tran stopped and started to pace which was perfect - space between them made it easier to shoot all of them and not end up dead in the process. “He wanted revenge for you destroying his product.”

 

Brian laughed, “Yep and you’ve made America look weak to everyone abroad. We’ll be lucky if we can keep certain regions stable.”

 

Tran did not like that thought; he was after personal revenge. He loved his country and this was not his intention. What had he done?

 

Brian saw the moment that the penny finally dropped, “Now you get it.”

 

Tran could see all his plans sink before him. He would not be able to return triumphantly to his father; he would not be able to collect any money, and his name would be blacklisted everywhere. “Reyes should burn in hell.”

 

And that was probably the only thing that he and Johnny Tran would ever agree on.  The only problem was when you’re backed into a corner - a tiger will lash out.   Brian saw the gun raised and he tipped his chair over. Tran was dead before he got free.  The last two goons were dead; one by his knife, and the other from Dom.

 

He was pulled to his feet still breathing heavily due to the excess adrenaline running through his system. He let himself fall into the fierce hug and took as much comfort as he could. Dom pulled him into a fierce kiss that he returned with equal passion. He needed this as the minute they separated, the world would intrude.

 

  * _Brian looked up at the sun and the smoke that littered the sky line and couldn’t help but feel relief; they were safe and that was all anyone could ask for._



 

Roman Pearce, the Vice-President, watched his best friend, the man that he happily served walk down the steps of a battered White House. He looked Presidential and Badass in one fell swoop. It was quite an impressive feat, really. He was next to McGrowly as he’d nicknamed the one who was the Head of his detail. Special Agent Toretto was an Ex-Seal and looked like he’d had fun playing in his sandbox today. The scary thing was that so did the President - they came out of the carnage smiling and leaning on each other.

 

He couldn’t remember ever seeing his friend carrying a gun that big.  The soldiers swarmed around them but Brian was happy to accept some medical treatment he wasn’t happy to be separated from Dom just yet. Things had been tense and frantic in the White House; Brian didn’t regret the kisses, or the confessions but he was concerned that Dom would pull away from him now.

 

It was maybe a little bit selfish but he had put so much of his life on hold so that he could serve the country that he didn’t want to give up this too. “You know I think it was less crazy in there.”

Dom laughed and it caused a small cough, “You have a weird idea of fun B...Mr President.”

 

His eyes were alight with amusement but they could hardly carry on the conversation they were having in the White House. No matter what they wished they had to behave in a certain way when all the cameras were upon them. It didn’t mean that they couldn’t be swamped by friends and family. He had been about to have a gouge in his side treated when he found his best friend start ranting.

 

“Listen Sir. You need to learn not to get in trouble!”

 

Brian frowned thinking it was a little bit hypocritical considering Rome was half the reason they got into shit when they were younger. In fact his raised eyebrow spoke volumes, as Rome backtracked and engulfed him in a hug, “Just glad you and McGrowly are okay.”

 

Brian had an innocent grin that would no doubt be on every major newspaper in the developed world. “Oh we are _more_ than okay.”

 

Rome knowing all about his best friend and yes back in their younger days they had fooled around. I mean Rome wasn’t dead and his best friend was gorgeous. He caught the implication and Brian and McGrowly well that was a Hollywood movie in the making. It had to be, after all Brokeback Mountain was a roaring success.

 

Mia and Jesse had not let go of Dom at all. Truth be told, they had no plans of letting Dom go anytime soon. They had both caught the Presidents insinuation too and they were smart enough not to say anything aloud. Well, not until they were in a place that had been swept for bugs and they could interrogate Dom properly.

 

Mia gave him the stink eye but just settled on, “You and me are going to have words brother, many Words.”

 

Brian smirked but said nothing knowing that it was just never wise to piss off your cook. He loved the food she produced, especially her Tuna sandwiches at Lunch times.  “Can I have my SAC back?”

 

Mia realised there and then that this is how it would always be; Dom was the President’s, but by the same token the President was Dom’s. “Yes Sir.”

 

Brian couldn’t remember the speech he gave. He was assured that it was calm, assured and perfect for the situation. It was so good that he was currently riding a ninety seven percent popularity. It was the highest Presidential approval rating in living memory. Brian just wanted to make sure that everyone who had given their lives was also honoured. In his eyes it was those who had sacrificed their lives that deserved the most recognition.

 

He saw Director Tanner making his way forward obviously back from the Pentagon making a beeline for them. He decided that after a day like today it was perfectly acceptable to throw your weight around. “Any debriefs will be done tomorrow ... I can make it an Executive Order.”

 

Tanner laughed seeing just how weary both his best agent and the President actually were, and didn’t have the heart to make them spend any longer up. Brian did have a thought, “Is the residence still standing?”

 

Dom assured him, “It is sir but you will be spending the evening at the Naval Observatory.”

 

Brian could guess that he was going to have agents stuck to his ass for the foreseeable future.

 

  * _He wouldn’t mind one agent stuck to his ass._



 

Vince loved Dom like a brother and when he’d emerged from the White House whole and intact (sort of) - he’d never been happier. The guilt he felt over it being his off day hadn’t quite disappeared yet despite reassurances from both Dom and the POTUS. Still he was so not trained for this shit - the lead SAC agent should not be feeling up his protectee in the middle of the Oval Office. It just wasn’t right!

 

Vince tried to keep a respectful tone in his head, when he coughed, “Err Sirs. Your meeting is in five.”

 

Dom looked irritated even as he was straightening the President's tie. He knew that he would have to hand off as SAC, probably to V but until the turmoil quelled then he would be the one protecting the President. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have an interest in protecting that pretty ass.

 

Brian looked a little sheepish to be caught making out like a teen, but he deserved it. Last week he had found out the man he’d been crushing on for years felt the same as he did. He had then had to fight shoulder to shoulder with the man as his admittedly overly large house was attacked. The press had had a field day over the story- two heroic men fighting valiantly for the freedom and ideals of their country.

 

Brian let the lofty ideas float around as they were good for his approval rating, but in reality he had just been a man fighting to survive, and pissed off that anyone had dared to attack him in his home. It wasn’t the usual photo to have on your desk but he had the one of him and Dom walking out of the damaged entrance, literally propping each other up so that they didn’t collapse on their asses.

 

Brian grinned, “Is it safe for me to head over to Director Tanner’s office?”

 

Dom rolled his eyes, “Sorry sir it was decided that our Director could come here.”

 

He may be leader of the free world but he was still subject to the rules and whims of his protection team, and they were still in the very overprotective stage. “So what is going to be said in this meeting Agent Toretto?”

Dom shrugged, “Just that I’m too in love with you to guard you effectively.”

 

Brian pouted, “I hate it when you make sense.”

Dom smirked, and knew that many would have a shit-fit seeing his interactions with POTUS. He did because he knew how much President O’Conner valued being just Brian - even if it was only to one person.

 

Any other inappropriate comments were shut down by the entrance of Director Tanner, “Hello Mr President.”

 

“Director Tanner ... Take a seat.” Brian motioned to the more comfortable seats and they sat discussing affairs. The President listened as he was informed about how they were having to recruit new members.

 

“Have you asked old-timers?”

  
Tanner nodded, “I have and I want to tell you something and suggest a path that would make everyone happy.”

 

Brian flushed as he saw the Directors knowing glance fall between him and Dom. You had to respect Nick Tanner - he may be President but Tanner reminded him of his old Police Sergeant. “So what is your suggestion?”

 

Tanner shrugged knowing how much this President preferred straight talking, “Well, I’m old and my wife has demanded I retire. I’m inclined to listen, which means that a vacancy is opening up one that you should fill Dom.”

Dom looked thunderstruck, it was never a position he’d thought to aspire too. It was also a perfect solution to the problem - he was close and could be involved with Brian without his heart and his duty clashing.”

He needed Brian okay with this, “Would that work for you Mr President?”

Brian smiled seeing a few of their problems disappearing - he already knew that this was going to be a _long_ year. Thank god this was his second term, “I can live with that.”

 

  * _Some of the press wondered why the Director of the Secret Service was given live in quarters at the White House but figured that it was forgivable given all that President O’Conner had gone through._



  


Brian looked around the Oval Office pristine and rebuilt since all that drama just a year ago. He couldn’t believe that tomorrow this would all change. He would not have an early morning wake up because of some crisis. Dom was standing there, officially Vince was the Head of his security but there was no way that he wasn’t going to be with Brian today. Today meant the end of hiding and best of all Brian had the perfect gift.

 

He saw Dom stride into the office and even though they were younger agents he was still the one they all looked up to. Then again there were no urban legend stories about how he and Dom had fought their way out of the White House as they went. Dom looked dashing in his tux, and earpiece - it was like he had never left the Security Detail.

 

Brian had a crooked grin; he was less concerned with appearances now that the Press could no longer impact on his job.  He just handed the folder to his lover with an even bigger grin, “Present.”

 

Dom raised an eyebrow wondering just what his lover was up to. It was hard to guess - he had enjoyed being the leader of the Free World for the last eight years so his present had quite a wide scope. He read the top and it was an official law binding act and his breath caught.  “It went through?”

 

Brian nodded, “Please after all we went through in defense of the White House; the Congress and the Senate listened. It worked when I phrased it like this. Why do I not have the same right to marry the person I love like you?”

 

Dom shook his head, politics was a dirty pool and Brian had been fully capable of seizing control.   “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

 

Dom took his hand and didn’t let go, “Are you ready Mr President?”

 

“Yeah it is about time we get to live our lives.” Brian said and he had never been more sure of anything in his life.

 

  * _He had done all that he could for the Office and now it was time for him to live his life with the man who was the love of his life._



  
  


** Epilogue: Time Flies **

 

Dom sighed, wondering why again he’d agreed to this. Wait, he remembered his spouse was sneaky. The blowjob had been spectacular - it had made him forget the day of the week. And it was only at the end of it had he been asked to attend the party.

 

It sucked being famous, and all for doing his job. He didn’t see why people made such a big deal and really a party for the 5th anniversary of the attack? It was bizarre, and what sucked the most was that as an ex-Director of the Secret Service and married to a former Commander-in-Chief he had no choice but to attend.  It was enough to make him pout.

 

His spouse President O’Conner came down looking like he had walked out of a men’s ad. He never had to worry about paying for a suit. The designers from around the world would send him suits free of charge. Tom Ford had all but adopted him, and Dom looked him over and even at 54 - he was still intensely fuckable. It was the black suit, silver shirt, and the hair - a few of the curls were going grey but that just added to the appeal. The newspapers and hottest people lists still placed them both in the top ten even five years after the events at the White House.

 

Brian could read every nuance on his hubby’s face. “Uh-uh not until we’ve made an appearance.”

 

“We were there. Why do we need to remember?”

 

Brian chuckled, “Yeah yeah. You know why, don’t pout it is unbecoming.”

 

Dom smirked, “You love me when I pout.”

 

Brian took a deep breath; he had been the leader of the free world for 8 years. He had fought next to this man to see that the office stood still, but the minute his husband pouted it took all of his considerable willpower not to drop down to his knees and blow him - the Tux didn’t help. “Yeah but I am not going to be pictured with cock swollen lips.”

 

“You’ll fuel fantasies for years.”

Brian grinned stepping in close to fix Dom’s tie - close enough that Dom could smell his cologne. “True but yours are the only ones I want to fuel. Let’s go ... quicker we go; the quicker we can indulge in some of those fantasies.”

 

Dom may not be his protector any longer, and Brian may not be the leader but there was only response to that. “Yes Sir.”

 

_They had been discreet for the last year he was in office but the White House had kept their secret. The day he left office he had done so in style - he had pulled Dom into a kiss so hot that many had re-evaluated their sexuality - perfect timing considering that O’Conner had pushed through the Equal Acts bill before he left office. They had kept on doing that ever since and Dom was not intending to let him go anytime soon._

 


End file.
